Wolf Love
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: Dua kubu yang berbeda. Dan diantara mereka ada yang saling mencintai. EXO FIC! ALL COUPLE! WARNING! TYPO(s), EYD ANEH, ALUR KECEPETAN, GJ, dll! ::: CHAP 3 UPTUDE! :::
1. PROLOG

**Title : Wolf Love**

**Cast :**

**EXO**

**(CHENMIN, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, SULAY, KAISOO, KRISTAO)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Action (mungkin), FANTASY, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**WOLF LOVE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • Wolf Love ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Dua kubu yang berbeda. Dan diantara mereka ada yang saling mencintai. EXO FIC! ALL COUPLE! WARNING! TYPO(s), EYD ANEH, ALUR KECEPETAN, GJ, dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Terinspirasi dari EXO – WOLF TEASTER! SUMPAH! BUAT RIN RIN NYA GILA! OAO**

**Tapi ini baru prolog :)**

**Moga berhasil /.\**

**Dan ini kayaknya bakal fokus ke HunHan dan SuLay**

**.**

Dua kubu yang berbeda. Sebut saja EX-M dan EX-K.

EX-M diketuai oleh Kris. WereWolf terkuat di kubu itu. Tatapan matanya tajam dan menakutkan. Dengan kekuatan nya, Dragon.

Lalu Xiu Min, cakar nya kuat, lincah, dan mempunyai tatapan yang tajam. Dengan kekuatan, Frost.

Luhan, gigi nya tajam, mata nya sangat menyeramkan. Dengan kekuatan, Telekinesis.

Lay, badan nya tegap, kaki dan tangan nya kuat untuk melompat maupun berlari jauh. Dengan kekuatan, Healing.

Chen, matanya juga tajam, pikiran nya sangat cepat sehingga ia selalu membuat strategi untuk mengalahkan EX-K. dengan kekuatan Lighting.

Tao, sang maknae yang sangat hebat. Ahli wushu. Dengan kekuatan Time Control.

.

Dan EX-K, diketuai oleh Suho. WereWolf terkuat di kubu ini. bisa dibilang, sebanding dengan Kris. Tatapan nya sangat mengerikan. Pandai membuat lawan lumpuh. Dengan kekuatan Water.

Lalu Baekhyun, tingkah nya yang sembarangan membuatnya lincah untuk melawan EX-M. Tatapan nya tidak menakutkan, namun mampu membuat lawan tertantang. Dengan kekuatan Light.

Chanyeol, tingkah nya sama dengan Baekhyun, sembarangan. Namun membuatnya juga lincah untuk melawan EX-M. Dengan kekuatan Fire.

D.O, tripikal serius, tatapan nya tajam untuk melihat situasi, selalu membuat strategi untuk mengalahkan EX-M. Dengan kekuatan Earth.

Kai, tatapan nya tak kalah dari Suho. Mampu membuat lawan kebingungan dengan keberadaan nya. sangat hebat dengan beladiri yang bisa membantu menjatuhkan lawan dengan kekuatan nya, Teleport.

Sehun, maknae di semua maknae. Tatapan foker-face nya tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan serius nya. membuat lawan terbang jauh karena kekuatan nya, Air.

.

Dua orang di EX-M dan EX-K memiliki hubungan khusus. Namun, tak ada yang mengetahuinya, kecuali dirinya dan tuhan.

Dan saat semuanya diketahui, perang pun terjadi—lagi.

Lebih dasyat.

Dari sebelum-sebelum nya.

Hingga hampir meregang nyawa salah satu dari mereka.

Manusia setengah serigala.

Merekalah sang WereWolf.

.

.

.

'_Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nya dari yang lain, terus, Myunnie…'_

.

'_Aku tak mampu membunuhnya…'_

.

'_Ck, kau berhubungan dengan EX-M? PUTUSKAN DIA!'_

.

'_Mianhae hyung… Hunnie tidak bisa berbuat banyak…'_

.

'_Kau yang menawarkan duluan, Suho'_

'_Bukan, kau yang duluan, Kris'_

.

**|TEASTER END|**

.

SUNGGUH, DEMI APAPUN! RIN RIN MINTA MAAF KARENA UTANG BANYAK FF QAQ

Tapi tetep kok… 'Mianhae, Saranghae' Rin Rin lanjutin :3

Oh ya, Rin Rin buat teaster nya dulu karena liat teaster EXO – WOLF

SUMPAH!

KECE PISAN!

BIKIN RIN RIN GILA 7 KELILING! OAO

Semoga cepet-cepet MV nya :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Wolf Love**

**Cast :**

**EXO**

**(CHENMIN, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, SULAY, KAISOO, KRISTAO)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Action (mungkin), FANTASY, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**WOLF LOVE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • Wolf Love ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Dua kubu yang berbeda. Dan diantara mereka ada yang saling mencintai. EXO FIC! ALL COUPLE! WARNING! TYPO(s), EYD ANEH, ALUR KECEPETAN, GJ, dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Terinspirasi dari EXO – WOLF TEASTER!**

**INI AKAN FOKUS KE SULAY DAN HUNHAN!**

Author P.O.V

Gluk Gluk Gluk

Lay meminum air dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin ketinggalan informasi.

"Jadi, kita akan memulai serangan mendadak" ujar Kris menyeringai.

"Cepat sekali, bahkan baru tadi kita menyerang mereka" ucap Xiu Min.

"Itu bisa membuat mereka kebingungan, mengingat mereka ceroboh hingga menguras tenaga mereka" ujar Chen.

"Bagus kan? Dengan begini, EX-M akan menjadi nomor satu?" tanya Tao, ikut menyeringai.

"Tapi, kita juga hampir kehabisan tenaga, Kris" ujar Luhan malas.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku bisa membuat tenaga kalian penuh lagi" sambung Lay, mengerti situasi sekarang.

"Aku sudah mempercayakan nya kepadamu, Lay" ujar Kris.

"Aku punya rencana" ucap Chen menyeringai, sudah terbayang rencana yang sangat sukses itu.

Biasanya semua ikut menyeringai, namun kali ini, dua werewolf di sana terdiam kaku.

'_Bagaimana dengan Myunnie?'_

'_Bagaimana dengan Hunnie?'_

Mereka, memikirkan werewolf yang sangat mereka cintai itu. Walau terlarang. Biarlah mereka saling mencintai.

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

"Capek nya…" keluh Sehun, dia langsung tergeletak di lantai yang dingin.

"Sehun! Bangunlah! Kita tetap harus berjaga-jaga!" seru Kyungsoo kesal, dia sudah merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Waeyo hyungie? Bukan kah EX-M sudah mundur?" tanya Kai, dia berada di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasakan, bahwa EX-M akan menyerang kembali! Cih, dasar biadab!" kesal Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu, Sehun langsung terbangun, entah kenapa. Bahkan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Suho yang berada di kamar langsung keluar dari sana dengan muka kaget.

"MWO?"

Pekikan kaget menggema di ruangan yang biasa dipakai bersantai atau berdiskusi itu.

"Aku merasakan nya! Ani, seperti ada pesan di kepala ku yang mengatakan bahwa EX-M akan kembali menyerang!" ujar Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan semua pikiran yang berada di otak nya.

Suho terdiam, punggungnya sengaja disenderkan di tembok, tampak ia sedang berpikir.

"Kita susun strategi, bagaimanapun juga, mereka ingin melakukan serangan mendadak sekarang" ujar Suho cepat.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu, ada yang mau mendengarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo menyeringai. Kai yang masih berada dibelakang nya ikut menyeringai sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja!" seru Baekhyun, dengan cepat, ia langsung duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Yak! Baekkie! Tunggu aku!" seru Chanyeol, entah bagaimana, ia lebih suka berteriak dari pada berkata dengan volume kecil atau sedang.

Suho dan Sehun terdiam, walau diluar mereka seperti ingin menghancurkan EX-M. namun di sisi lain keduanya ingin melindungi dua werewolf yang sangat dicintai, yang berada di EX-M.

"Kalian kenapa? Hyung? Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, melihat leader dan maknae mereka diam mematung.

"Ah, aniyo, Kyungsoo, lebih cepat lebih baik, cepat sampaikan apa yang ada di otak mu itu" titah Suho tegas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Jadi…—"

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

Srak Srak Srak

Bunyi gemericik daun yang bertabrakan sedikit menganggu pendengaran bagi yang mendengar nya. Bisa diketahui, EX-M sedang memantau tempat EX-K.

'_Mereka sedang bersantai rupanya…'—Tao_

'_Belum tentu Tao! Aku melihat mereka sedang berbicara serius!'—Xiu Min_

'_Chen, apa kau punya rencana B?'—Kris_

'_Belum aku pikirkan, yang penting, rencana A jalan kan dulu, Kris hyung'—Chen_

Telepati berjalan di pikiran mereka. Dibantu Luhan tentunya. Walau sedari tadi ia diam karena merasa bingung untuk memilih kelompok nya atau kelompok 'werewolf' itu.

'_Lay! Bagaimana keadaan dari atas?'—Kris_

'_Sangat bagus! Bagus untuk penyerangan mendadak tentunya…'—Lay_

Lay mengatakan itu sambil terkekeh, walau dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat tidak ingin melakukan penyerangan ini. Untuk apa EX-M melawan EX-K? hanya menguras tenaga saja—menurutnya.

'_Bagus, sekarang tinggal melakukan penyerang—'—Kris_

'_Kris hyung! Mereka menghilang!'—Tao_

'_Sesuai dugaan, mereka mengetahui rencana kita, hebat juga D.O itu'—Chen_

'_Luhan!—Eh? Luhan?'—Xiu Min_

'_Eh—Eh—Eh? Waeyo?!'—Luhan_

'_Jangan melamun di tengah pertempuran, Luhan hyung! Fokus!'—Kris_

'_Nde!'—Luhan_

Luhan tersenyum kecut, sudah di tutup telepati diantara mereka, namun akan dibuka lagi jika dibutuhkan. Jadi, Luhan bisa berpikir lain.

'_Untung aku memberitahu D.O tanpa ia sadari, ck, Sehunnie, berterima kasihlah kepada ku…'_

Dan setelah itu, Luhan melompat tinggi untuk mencari salah satu anggota EX-K untuk ia lawan.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Drap Drap Drap Drap

Langkah lari menggema. Belasan werewolf sedang berlari—mungkin mencari lawan untuk di serang.

BUAGH

BRUK

"Appo—cih, dasar EX-M… DIMANA KAU?!" seru namja mungil dengan wajah angelic nya. namun disaat sekarang, wajahnya berubah sangat menyeramkan.

SRET

Bayangan werewolf turun dari atas pohon, dan menampilkan namja yang manis didepan leader EX-K.

"Myunnie…"

"Xing—Xingie..?"

"Bogoshipo…"

"Bo—bogoshipoyo… Xingie…"

Aura mengerikan memudar dengan aura rindu. Sangat jarang mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, hmm?"

"Baik… namun aku lelah berakting membenci EX-K… Myunnie…"

Namja yang merupakan leader EX-K, bernama Suho itu mendekati namja manis yang berasal dari EX-M, lawan nya.

"Aku juga Xingie… tenang saja… aku pastikan semua ini akan berakhir…" ucap Suho menenagkan namjachingunya, Lay.

"Berakhir bagaimana? Kris sangat licik! Bahkan kau bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan. Ini tak akan pernah berakhir…" ujar Lay terperangah. Dengan suara kecil mereka berbicara di tengah hutan ini.

Suho mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu, tapi cepat atau lambat—"

SRAK

Serentak, Suho dan Lay menjauh, kembali memasang wajah dingin nya. berakting. Tak apa kan?

"Cih, akan ku habisi kau, EX-M" cibir Suho dingin. Walau dalam hatinya sangat tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini. namun merasakan aura EX-M, membuat dia harus seperti ini.

"Sebelum itu, aku akan menghancurkan EX-K, Suho…" balas Lay sengit.

BRUK

"Kau tidak sendirian, Lay"

Ucapan dingin menghampiri kedua insan ini. Lay melirik sekilas dan kembali menatap tajam Suho.

"Aku tahu itu, Kris" balas Lay tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah, 2 lawan 1, tak masalah bagi ku" ujar Suho santai.

"Oke, kita mulai pertarungan ini, Suho…" ucap Kris dingin. Tatapan mematikan meluncur kepada Suho.

Suho juga memasang tatapan yang sangat mengerikan nya.

"Aku tak perlu menunggu, Kris… Lay…"

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

Drap Drap Drap

Luhan berlari dengan cepat. Hingga mata biasa tidak bisa melihat nya. strategi mereka sekarang, menyerang dengan bentuk manusia namun kekuatan yang biasa mereka pakai untuk menyerang dengan wujud serigala.

"Nggghh…"

Luhan menghirup kuat. Mencoba mencari bau EX-K. kelebihan yang tidak diketahui yang lain. Yaitu, mencium bau werewolf walau werewolf itu ada ratusan kilometer darinya.

"Dapat kau, Hunnie…" ucap Luhan senang. Dengan segera dia naik ke dahan pohon dan melompat-lompat untuk menemui 'Hunnie' yang dimaksud.

BRUK

Luhan turun dari dahan pohon itu menuju tanah. Menghadirkan namja dengan foker-face nya yang sudah khas.

"Annyeong, Hunnie…" sapa Luhan tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Hannie…" balas namja foker-face itu.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Luhan, sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Baik, hyung sendiri?" tanya namja itu balik.

"Baik juga… nah… Hunnie… kau pasti tahu kenapa D.O mengetahui rencana kita—"

"Karena hyung mengirimkan pesan melewati pikiran Kyungsoo hyung tanpa Kyungsoo hyung sadari" potong namja itu cepat, bisa diketahui, namja itu bernama Sehun. Maknae dari semua maknae.

"Dan sudah sangat ku yakin kau pasti tahu" lanjut Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin Kyungsoo hyung mengetahui hal yang tidak diketahui member lain, kecuali hyung mengirim pesan" ucap Sehun santai.

Luhan terkekeh, "Kau masih seperti dulu, Sehunnie"

"Kau juga, Luhannie…" balas Sehun, kini tersenyum.

Mereka saling berdekatan, tangan sudah direntangkan untuk menyambut pelukan.

SRAK SRAK

Sama, Sehun dan Luhan langsung menjauhkan diri, _'cih, siapa yang berani menganggu?'_ batin Sehun maupun Luhan kesal.

BRUK

"Sehun, apa aku datang disaat yang tepat?"

Sehun melirik werewolf yang berada di samping nya dengan malas, "Mungkin" jawab Sehun.

"Kau harus lebih sopan kepada hyung mu, Sehun" ujar Kai dingin.

"Hanya beda beberapa bulan, apa masalah nya?" jawab Sehun seadanya.

Luhan memandang datar kedua werewolf yang berada didepan nya. Bola matanya sudah memerah.

"Permainan akan dimulai, eo?" tanya Kai menyeringai.

"Sudah dimulai, Kai-ssi" jawab Luhan dingin, merengtangkan tangan nya cepat.

Sehun siap dengan posisi nya. Pertarungan dengan namjachingu nya lagi akan siap dimulai.

'_Semoga ini cepat berakhir'_

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Baekkie, apa kau sudah menemukan 'teman' yang sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol ringan, masih dengan berlari kencang.

"Tentu, dua werewolf, sebanding dengan kita" jawab Baekhyun santai, tangan nya terarah di depan untuk penerangan.

"Bagus! Aku bisa bermain-main!" seru Chanyeol senang.

BSAAT

Larian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertahan, melihat dua werewolf sudah menunggu di depan mereka.

"Sungguh, aku bosan melawan kalian terus" ucap werewolf yang berpipi gembul dan bermata lucu.

"Sudahlah hyung, nikmati saja…" balas werewolf yang style nya sangat keren.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata bosan, "Harus nya aku menuju Tao saja"

"Tak apa Baekkie, kita balas mereka!" seru Chanyeol semangat.

Kedua werewolf yang bernama Xiu Min dan Chen menyeringai.

"Walau bosan, aku akan tetap membalas dendam kemarin, terutama kau, Baekhyun!" ucap Xiu Min, menunjuk Baekhyun tajam.

"Aku terserah saja" lanjut Chen, mengangkat bahu nya tak peduli.

"Sama lagi? Xiu Min melawan ku?" cibir Baekhyun kesal. Karena ia ingin sekali melawan Chen.

TAAR

Petir sudah terdengar di telinga mereka. Dan bisa dipastikan Chen sudah menyiapkan bala bantuan nya.

NGIING

Disekitar mereka sudah terasa dingin. Bahkan ada es di sekitar pohon terdekat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Bahkan sudah bersiap-siap, jangan terlalu keras…" ujar Chanyeol santai, disekitar sana juga sudah terasa panas. Antara dingin dan panas. Menyatu dengan rata.

"Aku siap kapan saja~~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda nya.

Chen dan Xiu Min menyeringai tak kalah menyeramkan.

"Hana"

"Dul"

"SET!"

ZTRANG!

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Tao menggaruk kepala nya malas, sudah berkali-kali ia mengelilingi hutan ini, tidak ditemukan juga lawan nya.

Dan ia sudah melihat, semua nya sudah melawan EX-K.

Sepertinya ia bagian D.O atau Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bumi ya… ck, aku terlalu telat memikir" rutuk Tao kesal, dengan segera ia menghentikan waktu.

ZIING

Waktu berhenti seketika.

Dan Tao menghirup nafas dalam. Tangan tararah kuat keatas. Dengan kepalan kuat.

DUG

DUAAR

ZIING

Waktu dijalankan lagi oleh Tao. Dan bisa dilihat Kyungsoo berada di bawah Tao yang sudah siap menyerangnya, namun karena Tao sudah beribu-ribu kali melawan Kyungsoo, ia sudah sangat hapal taktik nya.

"Ck, menghentikan waktu lagi, hanya itu yang kau bisa?" cibir Kyungsoo, dia berada di atas dahan pohon. Untung dia cepat menghindar, jika tidak, matilah dia sekarang.

Tao menatap Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai, "Kau tahu apa kekuatan ku, kenapa kau bertanya terus, pengecut"

DUG

SPAASH

Tanpa disadari, Tao memukul batang pohon dengan satu kali tinju. Dan dalam hitungan detik, pohon itu melayang menuju Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai, werewolf memang hobi menyeringai.

DUAG

Kyungsoo menghilang tepat saat pohon itu mengenai pohon tempat Kyungsoo berada.

"Mencari ku?"

Tao melirik belakang nya tanpa membalik badan.

"Selalu… saja… jarang sekali kau mengeluarkan kekuatan mu" cibir Tao.

"Hanya membuang-buang tenaga" balas Kyungsoo santai.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Hanya ada 12 werewolf yang diberikan kekuatan lebih. Yaitu kita, EX-K dan EX-M" ujar Tao, menerawang langit. Setelah melihat keadaan sekitar sekilas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Namun kita memperebutkan posisi teratas dengan bertarung" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Dan hanya membuang tenaga saja dan juga waktu" ucap Tao dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum.

Sebuah persahabatan yang tidak diketahui oleh werewolf lain.

"Aahkk! Aku lelah!" seru Tao, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di akar pohon terdekat.

"Nado~~" balas Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lain ya?" tanya Tao, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di dahan pohon.

"Molla~~ semoga Kai baik-baik saja…" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dan semoga… Kris hyung baik-baik saja" sambung Tao.

Dan kedua sahabat ini saling membuang nafas berat.

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

BRUK

Lay jatuh tersungkur, kini ditubuhnya banyak luka.

Kris?

Ia hanya terkena goresan yang cukup besar dikaki dan beberapa di tangan.

Suho?

Banyak air disekitarnya, bahkan ada yang berubah menjadi es. Sepertinya kekuatan Xiu Min ada di Suho juga, sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Suho dingin. Sudah cukup banyak tenaga yang ia keluarkan karena melawan 2 werewolf sekaligus.

Kris terengah, kakinya cukup ngilu, jika meminta tolong kepada Lay, bagaimana kondisi Lay sendiri? Sekarang Lay sedang menyembuhkan dirinya.

Suho menatap nanar Lay. Sungguh, ia sangat bersalah kepada namjachingu nya.

"Menyerah?" tanya Suho dingin. Berharap besar untuk EX-M mundur (lagi).

Kris menggeleng, tangan nya diarahkan ke atas. Dan muncul lah gumpalan api besar dengan naga mendatangi nya. Dan ada api biru, hijau di dapan gumpalan api merah itu.

Sedangkan Suho sudah tersenyum licik.

Api lawan Air.

Siapa yang menang?

Tentu saja air, untuk apa Suho bersusah payah melawan Kris?

"HYAAAAAAAA!"

Api diarahkan ke Suho, namun Suho masih berdiri dengan tenang. Lay yang melihat itu hanya membulat kan mata. Teknik ini adalah salah satu teknik yang—

DUAR

—Berbahaya…

Dan Lay sangat khawatir dengan keadaan namjachingunya nanti.

Asap masih menyebar, hingga belum bisa ditentukan, apa Suho sudah mati atau belum?

'_Semoga tidak…_'

"Teknik apa itu, Yi Fan? Sangat menyedihkan"

Cibiran terdengar diantara kumpulan asap yang masih menyebar. Lay tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Kris terdiam dingin.

"Begini saja kah, kekuatan EX-M? Sangat menyedihkan, Yi Fan…" cibir Suho dingin. Raga nya sudah terlihat.

Kris tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan ku sepenuh nya, Suho. Jika tidak, kau pasti sudah mati" balas Kris.

"Kau lupa? Kau akan selalu kalah oleh ku" balas Suho dingin.

"Terserah apapun itu, yang pasti, aku akan mengalahkan mu… SEKARANG!"

Dan Lay hanya bisa membulat mata melihat salah satu teknik terlarang pemilik kekuatan Dragon.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Haah… haah…"

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah, tenaga nya cukup terkuras melawan kedua maknae EX-K ini. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa mereka salah satu werewolf terkuat.

Walau Luhan juga salah satu werewolf terkuat, namun 1 banding 2, siapa yang menang? Walau perbedaan nya sangat tipis.

"Ck, banyak membuang waktu" rutuk Kai, menyadari waktu untuk bertarung dibantu atau lebih tepat nya Kai yang membantu Sehun untuk melawan Luhan dari EX-M sangat lama.

Sehun mendelik, "Jika membuang waktu mu, lebih baik bantu namjachingu mu, Kai" ucap Sehun.

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, aku masih ingin mengalahkan Luhan"

Sehun hampir tersedak karena mendengar perkataan Kai yang sangat yakin itu. Mengalahkan lawan sama saja dengan membunuh lawan.

Ck, ayolah… apa tidak ada cara tanpa pertumpahan darah?, batin Sehun berdecak.

"Lebih baik tidak usah terburu-buru, Kai" ujar Sehun, mencoba menahan Kai membunuh Luhan.

"Memang… tapi aku sudah sangat tidak sabar" balas Kai dingin, menatap tajam Luhan yang kini tengah hampir terjatuh.

"Sekarat, kesempatan yang bagus kan?" tanya Kai menyeringai.

Sehun membelakkan mata, ia harus mencegah Kai, apapun cara nya!

"Jangan Kai! Ingat kata Kyungsoo hyung!" cegah Sehun cepat.

Kai memutar bola mata malas, "Oke… oke…"

Sehun menghela nafas, setidaknya tadi Kyungsoo mengatakan untuk tidak mengalahkan musuh, dan peperangan ini hanya untuk menyingkirkan EX-M dari kekuasaan EX-K.

"Apa… rencana… kalian…?" tanya Luhan lemah. Tangan kiri ditumpukan ke siku kanan nya. untuk memudahkan tetap berdiri.

"Rencana..? nhhmm…. Rencana… rencana..." guman Kai tidak jelas, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

Sehun memandang nanar Luhan, sungguh sekarang, dia sangat ingin memeluk namjachingunya itu dan mengobatinya. Keadaan nya sudah hampir mengenaskan. Jika terkena serangan kecilnya dan serangan besar Kai. Maka tak ada kesempatan hidup untuk Luhan sekarang. Kecuali di sembuhkan dengan cepat oleh Lay.

"Kita biarkan dia pergi" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Kai dan Luhan menyambut ujaran Sehun dengan tatapan kaget. Pertama, Kai kaget karena membiarkan Luhan pergi, padahal dia masih ingin mengalahkan sang telekinesis ini. kedua, Luhan sangat bersyukur memiliki namjachingu seperti Sehun. Tidak memikirkan diri sendiri, namun kaget juga karena membiarkan dia bebas.

"Itu lebih mudah kan? Tapi ingat Luhan, jika kau melawan kami bedua, kami tak akan membuat kesempatan kau hidup lagi" ujar Sehun dingin. Walau dalam pikiran nya sangat keterbalikan dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Dan tentu saja Luhan mendengar apa yang dipikiran Sehun.

Kai mengangguk mengerti, jadi, memberi kesempatan pada lawan? Menarik.

Luhan mendesah kecil, sedikit bersyukur karena Kai dan Sehun mau melepaskan dia yang hampir sekarat ini. Sedikit? Ya, karena dia membaca pikiran Kai yang sangat keji.

"Tapi ingat, kami EX-M bukan lah werewolf yang lemah" ujar Luhan dingin.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Baik keempat werewolf yang berasal dari EX-K atau EX-M. Sama-sama hampir terjatuh. Jika bukan namjachingu nya yang memberi semangat, dia sudah langsung ambruk dan mati.

Tapi itu guna nya werewolf yang saling mencintai bukan?

Chanyeol terengah-engah, diangkat nya tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah hampir ambruk.

Begitu pula Xiu Min, tubuh nya diangkat Chen karena ia sudah hampir ambruk berkali-kali.

Dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah di sini.

Hanya nafsu semata. Yaitu nafsu untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Tak peduli strategi yang diucapkan nya atau yang didengar kan nya.

Membunuh?

Itulah pekerjaan mereka.

"Ggrr… tidak ada jalan lain…" desis Chen, terbesit rencana B yang menurut nya tidak terlalu bagus.

"Ap—apa Chen?" bisik Xiu Min.

"Kita berubah menjadi serigala" jawab Chen tajam.

Xiu Min membulatkan mata, bukan kah Chen sendiri yang mengatakan jangan berubah menjadi serigala di kawasan EX-K. Tapi—

"Tidak ada cara lain!" potong Chen, seperti membaca pikiran Xiu Min.

Xiu Min mengangguk pasrah. Dilepaskan nya tangan Chen yang berada di bahu nya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedikit beristirahat merasakan aura lain yang sangat mereka hapal.

"Se—serigala…?" tanya Baekhyun terpatah-patah.

"Mus—mustahil dalam keadaan seperti… ini…" sambung Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya membatu, menyaksikan perubahan mereka.

"GGRRAAUUUUWWW!"

Gluk

Auman ganas sangat terdengar jelas di kedua telinga mereka. Namun kenapa mereka sampai menelan saliva dengan berat?

"Kekuatan kita berapa?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Sekitar 20% lagi…" jawab Chanyeol.

"15% untuk menyerang, dan 5% untuk kembali ke markas" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Sedangkan Chen dan Xiu Min yang sudah berubah menjadi serigala hanya menyeringai.

'_Ini akan mudah_', batin mereka.

"Jadi… grr…" Chen mengangkat tangan kanan nya yang sudah berganti menjadi kaki serigala dengan cakar yang kuat.

"Siapa yang grr… duluan?" tanya Xiu Min, tangan nya sudah bersiap-siap. Begitupula dengan kaki nya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandangan. Kedua werewolf EX-M yang berada di depan mereka ini rupanya tengah serius.

"Sebelum itu, kami akan membuat kalian mati dengan tenang" ujar Chanyeol percaya diri.

Kedua serigala itu semakin menyeringai seram, "Jika kau bisa, EX-K, grr…" ucap Chen dingin.

DUAG

Tinjuan mendarat di pipi Baekhyun yang tengah lengah. Dan yang memukul nya adalah Xiu Min. Seme vs. seme dan uke vs. uke?

"GAME START!"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Yang paling tenang adalah Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka sangat menikmati ketenangan walau dari jauh banyak suara peperangan.

Dan mereka berdua benci hal ini.

"Kapan selesai nya?" tanya Kyungsoo bosan.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin" jawab Tao seadanya.

Hanya menunggu. karena jika memasuki wilayah pertempuran. Sama saja membuang tenaga dan waktu—menurut mereka.

"D.O" panggil Tao. Setelah sekian lama hanya hening yang berada disana.

"Wae?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau bosan—"

"Nde"

"Aku belum selesai berbicara bodoh!"

"Bosan dengan peperangan inikan? Kau sudah puluhan ribuan kali menanyakan hal itu" ujar Kyungsoo santai.

Tao berdecak, "Keberapa aku mengatakan nya?" tanya Tao menantang.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, detik selanjut nya ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab, "89.999 kali" jawab Kyungsoo.

Tao mengerjabkan matanya, "Jinjja? Aku baru tahu ._."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, ia sangat suka jika Tao seperti sekarang. Polos.

"Aku hapal karena kau selalu mengucapkan hal itu terus, Baby Panda!" ucap Kyungsoo gemas. Memberantaki rambut Tao.

Tao mengercutkan bibir nya, "Karena aku sangaaat! Bosan dengan semua ini!"

"Aku juga, Panda" balas Kyungsoo.

"Semoga cepat berakhir…"

"Nde… semoga cepat berakhir…"

Kedua sahabat itu menerawang langit. Menutup matanya seperti sedang berdo'a untuk tuhan.

**|TBC|**

._.

._.

._.

TBC nya nggak elit -3-

Tapi mau gimana lagi… kkkk~~ ingin nya kaya gini :P XD

Jadi, gimana kabarnya nanti ya?

**Suho** vs. **Kris **yang ditonton **Lay**.

**KaiHunHan** yang udah selesai ._.

**ChanBaek** vs. **ChenMin**… ini Rin Rin dah memperkirakan siapa yang menang… tapi pasti bisa ketebak deh… Rin Rin kan pasti milih… #lirik2# tebak aja deh -_-

Habis itu **D.O **sama **Tao**! \^o^/ Rin Rin tanpa sadar membuat mereka sahabatan -_- Kan harus nya kalau begitu BaekTao aja yang sahabatan -_-

**Oh Ya, Maaf ya yang di PROLOG, Rin Rin malah nulis kekuatan Sehun itu 'Air' atau bahasa Indonesia nya itu Angin… #dah tahu Rin…-_-# Makasih buat reader yang ngingetin '-'b Anggap aja diubah jadi Wind(?) -_-**

**:: BALASAN REVIEW PROLOG ::**

**Istrinya Sooman**: We Are One! \o/ Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Visual4**: Ada-ada-ada?! Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Love Couple** : Bener! Nggak nahan! ~ Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Imeelia** : Takut nya nanti ada yang keburu bikin :3 Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Shin Zi Tao** : Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Pastinya dong… :3 Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Riyoung Kim** : Dah lanjut ^^ Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**siscaMinstalove** : Betul sekali tebakan anda d'-'b Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**BabySuLayDo**: -_- Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**LittleZhao** : Berarti sehati :3 Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

: SuLay dah bener, tapikan ada satu lagi XD Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics** : Jika TBC terganggu, maka akan langsung END. Namun END nya nanti aneh '-'b Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Azura Lynn Gee** : Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**IMSyrnx** : Pastinya… '-'b Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Kopi Luwak** : #sembunyi# Sudah anda sebutkan bro '-'b Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**JaScie'z Kim** : Eh.. iya.. bener… ._. anggep aja itu tulisan nya Wind ._. Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

: Ini dah lanjut, Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**MeeChan Hikaru** : Bilang ke chingu kamu, 'maafkan saya'(?) '-' Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**putriii** : Ini dah lanjut, Thanks dah review… review lagi ya… #bbuing2

**Akita Fisayu** : Ini dah uptude Ta, #nipuk Akita# Chen emang keren :3 Selalu keren dimata Rin Rin :3

**BALESAN ::END::**

**Oh ya chingu, Rin Rin cuman uptude kilat nya untuk Chap 1 aja nde…**

**Mengetahui sekarang mau UKK, dan kegiatan padat Rin Rin hampir berakhir. Jadi, sabar aja untuk mengetahui cerita selanjut nya :)**

Oh ya, Review again please…. #bbuing2barengHunHan#


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Wolf Love**

**Cast :**

**EXO**

**(CHENMIN, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, SULAY, KAISOO, KRISTAO)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Action (mungkin), FANTASY, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**WOLF LOVE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • Wolf Love ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Dua kubu yang berbeda. Dan diantara mereka ada yang saling mencintai. EXO FIC! ALL COUPLE! WARNING! TYPO(s), EYD ANEH, ALUR KECEPETAN, GJ, dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Terinspirasi dari EXO – WOLF TEASTER!**

**INI AKAN FOKUS KE SULAY DAN HUNHAN!**

Author P.O.V

"…aku akan mengalahkan mu… SEKARANG!" Kris berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Suho. Bagaimanapun, baik Suho dan Kris. Mengetahui titik lemah diantara keduanya.

DESS

Tinjuan Kris terhenti oleh sebongkah es yang tebal dan kuat. Tepat di depan muka Suho.

"Tinjuan, tak mempan untuk ku" ucap Suho dingin.

Tes Tes Tes

Suara gemericik air terdengar di gendang telinga Kris dan Suho. Namun ini tidak hujan. Jadi…

Suho melihat kebawah, bongkahan es nya di cair kan oleh Kris dengan api di tangan nya.

"Menembus pertahanan?" tanya Suho.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, bodoh!" jawab Kris keras. Tinjuan yang tertahan langsung ditekan kuat untuk memecahkan es yang menghalangi pemandangan ini.

Kenapa Kris tidak memukul samping kanan atau kiri nya saja?

Karena, Suho membekukan air yang ia punya itu mengelilingi Kris.

"_Ssúzricnaéĉ ńéars_!" seru Kris, meneriakkan seperti sebuah mantra untuk menambah dirinnya menjadi kuat.

"_Quatér"_ bisik Suho kecil. Dan muncullah banyak mata air disekitar Kris dan Suho. Terutama Kris, dan air-air itu menempel di kakinya.

Kris berdecak, "_Fiŀ ŷŕ__é_"

"GRAAUUUWW!"

"GRRRAAAAAHHH!"

Auman naga terdengar. Dan Suho pastikan, akan ada 2 naga yang datang kesini.

Air yang menempel dikaki Kris semakin menaik. Dan lama-kelamaan menjadi beku. Tanpa disadari Kris tentu nya.

Lay terdiam. Membeku karena melihat perang kecil yang berada didepan nya ini. Perang kecil? Ya, untuk sekarang. Tidak, untuk nanti. Wae?

DRAS

DRAS

Lay bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang keras dan dua benda yang besar mendarat disana. Bisa dipastikan, dua naga Kris sudah berada di sekitar Lay.

"Jangan bilang Kris akan menggunakan jurus 'itu'…" desis Lay sedikit ketakutan. Karena biasanya, Kris hanya akan memanggil 1 ekor naga. Tapi kali ini 2 ekor naga.

"Jurus terlarang Dragon ya…," guman Suho santai, "namun ini masih tidak akan membuat mu matikan?" tanya Suho.

Kris kembali menyeringai, "Walau sekarat, aku akan tetap senang jika mengalahkan mu, Suho" jawab Kris.

Mengalahkan, sama saja dengan membunuh. Ingat?

Lay hampir tersedak ludah nya sendiri. Sudah sering ia dengar 'mengalahkan seseorang', namun, entah kenapa sekarang Kris membuat Lay merinding ketakutan.

Mengalahkan… Suho…, sama saja membunuh Suho kan?

Lay melihat keadaan nya, lukanya sudah cukup sembuh. Berarti dia bisa 'membantu' Kris.

DUAR

Belum Lay berdiri, suara ledakan keras terdengar sangat jelas. Membuat hembusan angin yang kuat terasa di kulit Lay.

"Kau jangan menganggu ku, Lay. Biar Suho yang aku atasi" ujar Kris, mengetahui maksud Lay ingin 'membantu' nya.

Lay mengangguk, tanpa banyak bicara, dia melompat, mencari member lain untuk dia bantu.

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

Luhan berjalan sempoyong didalam hutan gelap ini. Belum lagi kadang ada serangan yang datang kearah nya. Serangan buta, serangan yang tidak mengenai targetnya.

"Cih, dasar pasangan ceroboh" cibir Luhan, menyadari serangan buta itu adalah seberkas cahaya tajam dan api. Bisa ditebak bukan, siapa pasangan yang melakukan itu?

Luhan memejamkan mata sebentar, dan menghirup nafas dalam.

Dan menemukan bau werewolf yang sangat ia kenal.

"LAY!" seru Luhan.

BSAT

Bayangan muncul didepan Luhan. Dan langsung berdiri dari posisi mendarat nya.

"Wae—OMO! Hyung! Kau sangat terluka parah!" seru Lay khawatir. Bisa dibayangkan, kaki tergores tajam sehingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tangan kiri yang lecet dan mengeluarkan darah, baju yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Logo EX-M yang berada di dada Luhan hampir tidak terlihat karena tertutupi darah Luhan sendiri.

Mengerikan.

"Siapa yang membuat hyung seperti ini?" tanya Lay cepat, dan menyembuhkan luka-luka Luhan.

Luhan meneguk ludah sebentar, dan menjawab, "Kai…"

"Mwo? Anak hitam itu? Aish… akan aku balaskan dendam mu, hyung!" ucap Lay yakin. Sangat tidak tahan mendengar kelakuan yang menurutnya bejat itu. Obsesinya untuk membunuh Luhan sama seperti Kris mau membunuh Suho.

DEG

Su…ho…?

'_Bagaimana kabarnya…?_', batin Lay khawatir. Namun Lay tahu, Suho lebih kuat dari Kris. Walau masih bisa dibandingkan sama.

Luhan yang merasa pergerakan tangan Lay berhenti, menatap Lay dengan tatapan sayu.

"Lay… wae…yo….?" Tanya Luhan lemah.

"Ah aniyo… dan hyung, jangan berbicara dulu, lebih baik diam. Dasar Kai! Membuat luka separah ini!" jawab Lay, lalu mengoceh tentang perbuatan Kai. Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah.

Luhan hampir menutup mata, namun penciuman tajam nya mendapat bau yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

'_Se…Sehunnie?!_', batin Luhan tidak percaya. Di edarkan nya pandangan, mencari sosok 'Sehunnie'nya.

'_Tenang Hannie… aku berada didekat mu…_'

Semilir angin menghembus ketempat Lay dan Luhan berada. Membuat Luhan diam membatu. Angin yang membawa pesan. Hanya untuk nya.

"Hiks…"

Entah kenapa, Luhan tiba-tiba menangis. Mengeluarkan cairan bening, mengalir dipipi nya.

Lay terkaget, kenapa hyung nya tiba-tiba menangis?

"Hyu—hyung… gwenchana..?" tanya Lay khawatir.

"Gwen—hiks—chana—hiks—yo—hiks…" jawab Luhan terisak. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan namjachingunya, hanya melepas rindu beberapa detik, dan dihancurkan langsung oleh werewolf yang terobsesi membunuh nya, Kai.

Lay mengusap punggung Luhan yang bergetar. Seperti bisa merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan.

'_Gwenchana hyung… tak perlu menangis…_'

Tangis Luhan semakin keras. Mendengar suara yang berasal dari semilir angin saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana jika bertemu langsung?

'_Baby don't cry~~'_

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

BRUK

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur, sungguh, melawan Xiu Min yang berubah menjadi serigala sangat menguras tenaganya. Sudah tahu tenaganya dan Chanyeol tinggal 20%. Kini, tenaga Baekhyun tinggal 3%.

Xiu Min menyeringai, dilihatlah namjachingunya dan member EX-K bertarung. Kini, Chen dan Xiu Min mensosokkan diri menjadi manusia. Karena, jika berubah didaerah kawasan EX-K menjadi serigala lebih dari 15 menit. Maka mereka akan kejang-kejang dan mati. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan mengapa EX-K tidak berubah menjadi serigala saja? Ingat, kata Chen, member EX-K itu ceroboh, sehingga membuat tenaga mereka terkuras. Ceroboh? Silahkan bilang itu kepada member lain. Terkecuali Suho, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo.

"Chennie~ perlu kubantu?" tawar Xiu Min.

Chen tidak menjawab, sibuk melawan Chanyeol yang lincah ini.

Xiu Min mengangkat bahunya, berarti 'Chennie'nya ingin menuntaskan Chanyeol sendiri. Di tatap Baekhyun yang kini tersenggal-senggal, dengan luka dimana-mana, pertahanan nya sangat lemah.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau aku mengalahkan mu sekarang?" tanya Xiu Min, berjongkok sehingga hampir sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, sudah cukup ia seperti ini. Jangan sampai ditambahkan perlawanan oleh Xiu Min.

Xiu Min menyeringai, diambilnya belati yang berada dipinggan nya. Lalu dimain-mainkan ditangan nya.

"Nggh… tidak menjawab..? kau tahu sendirikan, jika tidak menjawab, maka langsung diambil 'ya'?" tanya Xiu Min. Melihat Baekhyun yang kini sedang sekarat.

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu membuka mulutnya sedikit, "Ak—aku… tid—dak.. ma—u… mat—ti…"

Xiu Min masih memain-mainkan belati nya, seperti tidak mendengar ucapan lemah Baekhyun.

"Ngg… semua juga tidak mau mati, Baekhyun," ujar Xiu Min, "namun, semua werewolf akan mati Byun Baekhyun!"

TRING

TRANG TRANG TRANG

Saat Xiu Min menghunuskan belatinya ke arah jantung Baekhyun. Api melewati tepat di depan Xiu Min dengan cepat. Saat itu pula belati yang berada ditangan nya jatuh ketanah.

Chanyeol terengah-engah, tatapan nya sangat mengerikan sekarang. Mata merah pekat. Sepekat darah. Chen yang berada di depan nya hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan… membunuh… BAEKHYUN!" seru Chanyeol, amarah nya sudah dipancing sampai ke permukaan.

Xiu Min menyeringai, ditatapnya Chen yang tengah menyeringai juga.

"Kerja ku baguskan, Chennie?" tanya Xiu Min bangga, memancing amarah Chanyeol hingga kepuncak.

"_Good job_, Baozi ku" balas Chen.

Chanyeol menatap tajam pasang yang berada didepan nya. Di tatap nya juga Baekhyun yang tengah tersenggal-senggal.

Hidup atau mati?

Perbedaan nya sekarang sangat tipis sekali.

Bisa saja dia mati.

Namun, bisa saja Baekhyun masih hidup.

WHUUSS

Muncullah angin yang sangat kencang. Dengan suhu panas menyertai nya. Pohon-pohon terbakar. Menandakan sang pemilik kekuatan Fire itu tengah marah.

Chen dan Xiu Min memandang Chanyeol. Bisa dilihat, sayap api terbentang dengan indah.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah, bukan?

"Ini akan lebih seru, kkkk~~" tawa Xiu Min sinis.

"Berarti membuat sang Light seperti ini dulu ya?" guman Chen takjub.

Pemikiran yang aneh.

Dan itu semakin membuat amarah Chanyeol memuncak.

"Kaliaaan!" seru Chanyeol, berlari dengan cepat menuju Xiu Min dan Chen.

Xiu Min meregangkan tangan nya. Chen langsung menyiapkan ancang-ancang.

BRUUUSSSTT

Api menjalar cepat ke sekitar ChenMin. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Apa mereka sudah mati?

Lama kelamaan, asap menghilang. Menampilkan sebongkah kaca transparan berbentuk setengah bulat.

"Sama sekali tidak mempan, Chanyeol!"

Seruan Xiu Min yang sedikit menggema membuat hati Chanyeol menggeram.

"Kalian… keparat…" geram Chanyeol marah. Api yang berbentuk phoenix masih berada didepatnya. Tampak phoenix itu menggeram marah juga.

"BANGSAT!" seru Chanyeol. Membentuk api menjadi pedang dan berlari secepat cahaya menuju Chen dan Xiu Min.

Trang

Suara bertabrakan nya pedang memekik telinga. Ditatapnya Chen yang juga telah mengubah petir menjadi pedang.

Pedang api vs pedang petir. Sedangkan Xiu Min hanya menguap malas.

Chanyeol semakin marah. Api yang berada di pedangnya semakin berkobar. Kobaran api yang membakar hutan inipun semakin berkobar. Untung saja jarak pertempuran dengan yang lain cukup jauh.

"Yeol…lie…"

"Eh..?"

Kobaran api menyusut, walau masih berkobar. Dilirik nya Baekhyun yang masih tersenggal-senggal. Berguman memanggil dirinya dengan lemah.

"Hahaha... jangan bohong…" tawa Chanyeol pelan, semakin dieratkan pedang yang berada di genggaman nya. Dan semakin ditekan kuat pedang apinya dengan pedang petir milik Chen.

"BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol semakin menekan kuat pedang nya, hingga terdengar bunyi retakan diantara pedang keduanya.

TRAK

Pedang Chen patah, karena tekanan kuat dari pedang milik Chanyeol. Tak habis akal, ia menghindar sebelum Chanyeol menyerang nya cepat secara membabi buta. Dan membuat pedang baru lagi.

"Xiu Min hyung, bantu aku membuat pedang!" ucap Chen, matanya tetap fokus kearah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

"Okke~~" balas Xiu Min, diulurkan nya tangan mendekat ke arah Chen. Dan tercipatalah, pedang es petir.

"Ini akan berguna, thanks hyungie" ucap Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Nde~~" balas Xiu Min, membalas kedipan mata Chen.

"HIAAT!"

BRUS

Batu jatuh. Dikarenakan Chanyeol menusuk Chen yang berada didepan batu.

Namun, bukan Chen yang ditusuk.

Ia sudah tidak ada di tempat sasaran nya.

SIIIIING

Chen menggerakkan pedangnya kearah Chanyeol. Dengan satu tangan dan terlihat santai. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terciptalah luka cukup besar di punggung Chanyeol.

BRUK

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur.

"Menyedihkan, aku masih bergidik ngeri karena saat dulu kita yang seperti ini" ujar Xiu Min menggelengkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya bergantian pasangan yang sekarat ini.

"Itu dulu, makanya kita membalaskan dendam kita" ujar Chen terengah-engah. Dan digenggam kuat pedang hasil kerja mereka. Dan akhirnya pedang itu hilang di telan angin.

"Pulang? Atau membantu yang lain?" tanya Xiu Min, menatap Chen yang sepertinya kecapaian.

"Membantu yang lain, tapi kurasa kita membantu Tao, karena Luhan hyung memberi kabar bahwa dia sudah bersama Lay" jawab Chen mengindik kan bahu.

Xiu Min mengangguk, "Tao melawan D.O lagi ya? Khukhukhu… mereka selalu bertarung bersama…" kekeh Xiu Min.

"Memang," balas Chen terkekeh, "ayo kita menuju tempat Tao"

"Nde!"

DRAP DRAP

Seketika, Xiu Min dan Chen menghilang, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sekarat.

"Yeol—lie…"

"Baek—kie…"

"Gwen—chana…?" tanya Baekhyun lemah, dan khawatir.

"Gwencha—uhuk—na…" jawab Chanyeol terbatuk. Keluar darah dari mulut nya. tentu saja, hampir semua badan nya tertimbun batu. Ditambah, punggung nya disabet oleh Chen.

"Yeollie!—aakh! Appo!" pekik Baekhyun langsung memegang tangan nya, saat mau menghampiri Chanyeol, tangan nya terasa sangat sakit.

"Sudah—lah... Baek—kie.. uhuk—tetap… di—sana…"

"Andwe! Hiks.. Kai… Sehun… cepat kesini.. hiks.." isak Baekhyun, tidak kuat menatap keadaan namjachingunya yang mengenaskan.

BRUK

BRUK

"Appo! Yak! Kai kenapa kau membawa—Baekhyun hyung…?" gerutuan Sehun berubah menjadi kekagetan. Awal nya mau memarahi Kai yang membawa nya tiba-tiba, namun semuanya kandas melihat Baekhyun… dan juga Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini…?" tanya Kai terpaku.

"ChenMin lagi…?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab, cukup lemah untuk bergerak sedikit ataupun menjawab.

Kai menggeram, sedangkan Sehun menghela nafas, dibantunya Chanyeol dengan membuang tumpukan batu yang berada diatas nya.

"Gwenchana hyung?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Gwen—chana…" jawab Chanyeol lemah.

"Yang bisa sedikit membuat lebih baik hanya Suho hyung, sedangkan Suho hyung sedang bertarung dengan Kris. Aakkhh!" Kai frustasi sampai memberantaki rambut nya.

Sehun mengeluarkan desiran halus kearah Chanyeol. Untuk menangangkan nya sedikit.

"Kai, lebih baik kau membawa Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun ke markas" ujar Sehun, lalu mendekati Baekhyun untuk di beri desiran halus juga.

Kai mengangguk, lalu mengangkat Chanyeol dan menghilang.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, "Di—dimana Yeollie…?" tanya Baekhyun lemah.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Chanyeol hyung dibawa Kai ke markas, lebih baik hyung dengan Chanyeol hyung istirahat saja dulu" ujar Sehun. Sedih sekali rasanya,werewolf yang telah dianggap hyung sendiri terkapar tak berdaya didepan nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, menggemgam erat tangan Sehun. Takut sewaktu-waktu ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

Kyungsoo dan Tao bersama tersentak. Merasakan aura lain selain mereka.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan Tao kali ini" ujar Tao berdiri, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di dahan pohon.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Nde… Kyungsoo juga minta maaf nde?"

Hening.

DUAR

Tanah terjungkal keatas. Tepat tanah yang diinjaki Tao. Tao hanya memegang serpihan tanah yang besar untuk berjaga-jaga. Sepertinya pertarungan pura-pura ini akan berlangsung. Entah siapa yang nanti sekarat atau mati. Tao maupun Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan itu jika salah satu dari mereka seperti itu.

"Melakukan penyerangan mendadak, eo?" tanya Tao dingin, diambilnya pedang samurai nya.

"Kalau iya?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, sambil menyeringai.

Tangan nya terarah ke bawah. Mengonsentrasikan diri.

"Terlalu lama, D.O" cibir Tao. Digigitnya ikat yang digunakan mengunci sabuk samurai itu. Detik sebelum Tao menghentikan waktu. Tanah dibawah Tao langsung ambruk, membuat lubang sangat dalam.

"Haah… haah…" Kyungsoo terengah-engah, cukup banyak kekuatan yang ia gunakan untuk membuat lubang sedalam itu.

DUAG

"Aaakhh!" pekikan Kyungsoo melengking nyaring. Kaki yang menendang nya sangat kuat sehingga membuat tubuh kecilnya terlempar jauh.

BRUK

"Si—sial…" umpat Kyungsoo kesal, meremas kulitnya sendiri. Perut nya bertabrakan dengan dahan pohon yang kuat. Sakit? Tentu saja, itulah yang pasti dijawab Kyungsoo.

"Langsung seperti itu? Kasihan sekali"

Cibiran yang sangat Kyungsoo tidak suka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cibiran dari seorang pemegang kekuatan Lighting. Sedangkan Xiu Min sedang menolong Tao untuk naik ke atas.

Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri. Dia dengar dari Sehun, yang mengirim pesan dari angin, bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarat. Karena Chen dan Xiu Min.

"Ck, bebedah" rutuk Kyungsoo. Pendapat Kyungsoo, mereka berdua datang kesini setelah membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarat untuk membantu Tao dan… untuk membuatnya sama seperti couple itu?

Jangan berharap.

Jika Kyungsoo seperti ChanBaek, siapa yang akan memasakkan makanan untuk semua member EX-K? merawat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selayak nya seorang eomma?

"Sepertinya tidak separah tempat kita tadi…" guman Chen, menatap keadaan sekitar.

"Dan kita buat seperti tempat kita tadi…" ujar Xiu Min menyeringai, masih membantu Tao untuk naik ke atas.

Jujur, Kyungsoo menempatkan kedalaman bumi dalam lubang itu hanya 1 kilometer, tidak cukup jauh untuk seukuran werewolf seperti mereka. Karena Kyungsoo tidak tega membuat Tao mati kehabisan udara.

DUG

Namun tidak ada cara lain, Kyungsoo menambah kedalaman menjadi 3 kilometer.

Chen yang melihat itu, langsung melawan Kyungsoo, dengan melemparkan petir besar kearah Kyungsoo.

BRAS

Tanah dibut menjadi tameng, menahan petir yang kuat itu. Namun petir sangat kuat bukan? Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo harus menahan kuat tanah yang dibuat menjadi batu ini.

"Cih, tak hancur" cibir Chen, melihat hasil nya tidak membuat hasil.

Tenaga Chen 60%, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih 92%. Masih bisa mengalahkan Chen dan Xiu Min kan?

"Aku harus membalaskan dendam kedua hyung ku…" desis Kyungsoo tajam, matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Wow! Xiu Min hyung! Matanya berubah menjadi merah juga!" seru Chen, Xiu Min yang melihat itu hanya terkikik.

Meledek?

"Cih" umpat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Itulah, mengapa EX-K membenci kalian, EX-M" cibir Kyungsoo, sudah siap dengan serangan nya.

Chen yang mendengar itu kembali tertawa keras, "Kalian pikir, EX-M tidak membenci EX-K juga? Bahkan EX-M beribu-ribu kali lebih benci kepada EX-K" balas Chen.

Tao yang mendengar penuturan Chen hanya diam membatu, "Kecuali aku…" desis Tao, meremas kuat tanah yang berada didekat nya.

"Tao! Apa sudah dekat?"

Teriakan Xiu Min kembali terdengar, Tao menatap bawah nya yang dilapisi es yang tiap detik nya menambah ketebalan 10 cm. dan itu membuat Tao harus bersabar untuk dapat menghirup udara segar lagi.

"1,5 kilometer lagi, mungkin!" balas Tao singkat.

"Hyung tambah menjadi 20 cm per detik, bagaimana?"

Tawaran Xiu Min menyentak Tao. Seberapa kuat hyung nya ini? bukan kah dia sudah membuat Baekhyun sekarat? Dan itu membutuhkan tenaga yang luar biasa dan apalagi, pertarungan nya cukup lama?

"N—nde!" jawab Tao sedikit berteriak.

Dan bisa Tao rasakan, ia semakin cepat naik.

Tao menghela nafas, "Semoga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja…"

Kita keatas. Melihat Chen masih mau membuat Kyungsoo memiliki keadaan yang sama seperti kedua werewolf yang sudah membuat mereka sekarat, atau mati? Entahlah, Chen maupun Xiu Min tidak peduli, apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih hidup atau tidak.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, didiamkan sebentar keadaan nya. dan detik selanjutnya, muncul cahaya disekitar Kyungsoo.

Chen hanya berdecak.

"Berubah menjadi serigala? Enak sekali" cibir Chen iri. Jika EX-M masih merubah dirinya menjadi serigala sebanyak dua kali dan itu sudah lebih dari 15 menit. Mau tak mau, mereka akan sekarat, atau lebih parah nya mati. Sedangkan Chen dan Xiu Min sudah menggunakan 'merubah menjadi serigala' sebanyak 14 menit 59 detik.

"Grr…"

Geraman muncul, dan Chen simpulkan, Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi serigala.

"Sudah cukup istirahatnya? Tangan ku sudah gatal untuk menghajarmu hingga sekarat, atau… mati" ujar Chen menyeringai.

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

Tanah di sekitar mereka turun, membuat lubang yang di dalam Tao sedikit dalam lagi. Sedangkan lubang yang dibuat Kyungsoo menyerupai lapangan yang cukup luas.

"Kita.. grr… bertanding disini… grr… EX-M…" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

DUAR

Entah ledakan atau apa, pohon mengarah cepat kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui itu hanya menaruh tangan nya tepat sejajar dengan arah pohon itu terarah kepadanya.

DUG

TRAK

Dan pohon itu hanya tinggal kenangan, karena sudah hancur ditangan Kyungsoo tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga.

Prok Prok Prok

Chen menepuk tangan nya, tersenyum dingin.

"Hebat juga tuan D.O, ah Tao, kau sudah keluar, bagaimana sekarang, ngg?" tanya Chen, memastikan donsaeng satu-satu nya ini.

Tao menghirup nafas banyak, "Baik, oke hyung, kita lawan D.O itu!" seru Tao semangat, diarahkan nya kembali samurai yang mengkilap entah karena apa.

Xiu Min tersenyum dingin, lalu duduk dibelakang Chen dan Tao.

"Aku mau istirahat sebentar, bangunkan aku jika sudah kejadian yang sangat seru, nde…?" ujar Xiu Min sedikit menguap.

"Nde~"

"Jadi… dimulai dari mana… ngg?" tanya Chen, melirik donsaeng nya.

Tao menyeringai seram, "Hentikan waktu"

Kyungsoo yang bisa mendengar jelas, kembali menggeram.

T—

BRUUS

Tanah yang sekuat batu mengarah kepada Tao. Sebelum menjentikkan jarinya untuk menghentikan waktu.

"Aaakhh!"

"Mencari celah ya…" ucap Chen.

'Mianhae, Tao..' batin Kyungsoo menyesal, namun wajahnya tetap menyeramkan, "Aku ingin bertarung dengan penyusun strategi juga…" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Aku menunggu masa-masa ini…" balas Chen menyeringai.

Tao hanya meringis karena tubuhnya kesakitan, dilirik hyung tertuanya, yang tengah menumpukan kepalanya di tangan kanan nya.

"Menarik bukan? Kau mau duduk santai, menonton, Tao?" tawar Xiu Min menyeringai.

**|TBC|**

._.

._.

._.

WHAT THE— w(QAQw)

TBC nya aneh saudara-saudari…. -3-

Aneh? Mian! ( _ _ ) #bow

Oke, balasan REVIEW! ::

Azura Lynn Gee : Jawaban nya ada di chap ini ;)Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

BoemWonkyu'98 : Ini dah Lanjut ^^ Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

MinhyoPark94 : Banyak yang ngira gitu ya… ._. Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

IMSyrnx : Tanpa sadar Rin Rin membuat seperti itu chingu… ._. Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

Imeelia : Tao-Kyungsoo hidup nya nggak santai looh.. dichap ini mereka bertarung XD tapi bentar =="a Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

Kopi Luwak : Jadi biasnya chingu itu Tao atau Kyungsoo? =="a bt, antiklimaks itu apa '-'a Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

7D : Kan kekuatan nya ah menipis '-'b eeh.. =="a Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

Akita Fisayu : Tapi Rin Rin buat licik mereka #pundung# Andwe! Ta aja! #tipuk Akita pake Bakpao# Sekarang TaoSoo perang XD Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

Love Couple : Iya.. tapi mereka disini berantem XD Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

: Kan disini Suho lebih kuat dari Kris. Namun masih bisa dibandingkan sama :) Yang bagaian Kris sama Suho Rin Rin lewat -_- #dihajar# Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

putriii : Iya, Pandai banget, makanya RIn Rin minta main di FF ini XD jawaban nya ada di Chap ini ^^ Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

BabySuLayDo : Rin Rin nggak bisa bikin action.. TT^TT Tapi di chap ini sama depan diusahakan '-'b Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

Vicky98Amalia : Kasihan? Tolongin aja… :) Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Gening tau XD Tapi Suho lukain Lay nya cuman dikit, gk sebanyak luka Kris… Thans for your review… review again~~ #bbuing2

LittleZhao : Yang bisa memprediksikan kekuatan nya tinggal berapa itu Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo… ;) Yang Kris dilewat '-' paling-paling Chap depan ( _ _ ) Mereka berdu #nunjukKrisKai# terobsesi buat bunuh Suho sama Luhan, makanya ganggu -_- #dihajar#

::REVIEW YANG DIBALES END::

Oke, Ini RIn Rin cepet uptude nya '-'b

Ini juga, Rin Rin uptude di sekolah -_- #anaknakal#

Baiklah.. gimana chap dua? Rin Rin buat pas lagi galo karena merasa bersalah -_-

Oke, Review please… #bbuing2bareng2L#


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : Wolf Love**

**Cast :**

**EXO**

**(CHENMIN, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, SULAY, KAISOO, KRISTAO)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Action (mungkin), FANTASY, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**WOLF LOVE**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • Wolf Love ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Dua kubu yang berbeda. Dan diantara mereka ada yang saling mencintai. EXO FIC! ALL COUPLE! WARNING! TYPO(s), EYD ANEH, ALUR KECEPETAN, GJ, dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Terinspirasi dari EXO – WOLF TEASTER!**

**INI AKAN FOKUS KE SULAY DAN HUNHAN!**

Author P.O.V

Tao hanya menelan saliva berat. Yang sangat mengerikan itu adalah Xiu Min, walau terlihat imut, tapi tetap saja menyeramkan jika seperti itu.

Tao menggeleng, "Aku ingin mengalahkan D.O, selama ini kami selalu imbang" decak Tao—pura-pura—kesal.

Xiu Min terkekeh, "Suatu saat kau bisa mengalahkan nya, hyung yakin itu" ucap Xiu Min yakin, menatap namjachingunya yang tengah melawan sesama penyusun strategi dari EX-K.

Tao menatap sendu Kyungsoo, Chen sangat terbawa nafsu untuk membunuh EX-K. siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini? ani, siapa yang membuat kedua hyung—Chen dan Xiu Min—nya seperti ini?

"Kris hyung…" desis Tao, mengetahui yang membuat kebencian terdalam Chen dan Xiu Min adalah namjachingunya sendiri.

'_Andai mereka tahu, EX-K dan EX-M ditakdirkan untuk bersama…'_ batin Tao, meremas kuat bajunya.

DEG

Tao lantas memegang kepalanya, memori yang sama sekali dia tidak tahu melintas di otak nya. Sehingga Xiu Min yang tengah duduk santai terlonjak kaget, donsaeng tersayangnya sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Tao, gwenchana?" tanya Xiu Min.

Tao tidak menjawab, hanya memejamkan mata, menahan sakit yang menurut nya ini sangat menyakitkan, dan mengerikan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Tao membuka matanya lebar, dan menatap Chen, Kyungsoo, dan Xiu Min bergantian.

"Hyung…" desis Tao kosong.

"Waeyo Tao?" tanya Xiu Min khawatir, didudukkan lah Tao di batu besar.

"Hyung.. hiks…" tangis Tao meledak, melihat semua memori yang datang tiba-tiba ke penglihatan nya itu.

"Eh? Tao, waeyo?!" tanya Xiu Min bingung dan khawatir.

Tao terisak, inikah kekuatan yang dimaksud Kris? Kekuatan menglihat masa depan?

'_Akan kujaga baik-baik rahasia ini_' batin Tao, masih terisak.

Apa yang dia lihat?

Hanya peperangan yang sangat besar.

Dan mengetahui hal yang sangat ia tidak percayai.

Diakhiri kematian hyung yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Mati? Atau sekarat?

Entahlah, Tao tidak tahu. Hanya itu yang Tao lihat.

Xiu Min hanya tersenyum kelu, dan mengusap-usap punggung Tao yang bergetar. Biarlah dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Tao kesakitan dan tiba-tiba menangis.

Biarlah hanya Tao dan tuhan yang tahu.

DUAR

Ledakan mengagetkan Tao dan Xiu Min. dengan reflek melihat kearah pertempuran.

"Haah…haah…"

Engahan Chen terdengar sangat jelas. Sudah banyak jutaan rencana didalam otak nya. Namun banyak pula yang gagal oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hebat juga…" puji Chen menyeringis.

"Justru kau yang menguras tenaga ku, Chen" ucap Kyungsoo, masih dalam sosok serigala nya.

Kyungsoo menatap Chen tajam, bisa dia lihat kekuatan Chen tinggal 20% lagi, sedangkan Xiu Min 80%, Tao 92%.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, dirinya hanya tinggal mempunyai kekuatan 85% lagi. Benar-benar menguras tenaga nya. karena dia tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghemat energi walau sedang bertarung.

"Untung Baekhyun hyung mengajarkan ku teknik ini" desis Kyungsoo lega. Karena bisa mengetahui energy lawan yang tinggal sedikit.

"Chennie! Mau kubantu?" teriakan Xiu Min menganggu pertarungan ini. Kyungsoo hanya berdecak, '_dasar pasangan aneh_', cibirnya dalam hati.

Chen hanya melirik Xiu Min sekilas, dan menggeleng, "Ani hyungie, aku ingin mengalahkan sendiri" jawab Chen, menolak penawaran Xiu Min.

Xiu Min hanya mengangguk, inilah sebabnya kenapa Xiu Min masih memiliki energy yang banyak, karena selalu Chen yang bertarung, itupun karena di larang oleh Chen.

Chen memincingkan matanya, mencari titik lemah Kyungsoo. Namun dilihat dari sudut manapun, Kyungsoo masih bisa mempertahankan dirinya, bahkan menyerang Chen sendiri.

Inilah yang Chen kesalkan peraturan aneh itu yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditiadakan. Dan selalu tidak bisa ditolak. Bahkan sudah banyak werewolf yang melakukan itu, dan semua werewolf itu sekarat, bahkan mati.

Mengerikan.

Memang.

Itulah yang Chen benci menjadi werewolf.

Namun ia sudah ditakdirkan seperti inikan?

Bahkan werewolf yang istimewa.

Chen menyeringai, "Jika aku mati, apa reaksi mu, D.O?" tanya Chen, sedikit berbasa-basi.

Kyungsoo mengeryit, namun akhirnya menjawab, "Menurutmu? Kematian satu pihak lawan saja sudah menyenangkan, apalagi semua lawan" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau kau mati?" tanya Chen.

"Itu takdir, hidupku sudah sampai saat aku mati," jawab Kyungsoo dingin, "dan aku tahu, kau pasti punya maksud dari pertanyaan mu tadi" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Chen semakin menyeringai, "Memang, dan kau pasti tahu apa tujuan nya kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dan…"

DUAG

Tanah naik keatas. Memukul keras dagu Chen dari bawah. Chen hanya meringis.

BRUK

"Uuukkhh"

Darah keluar dari mulut Chen, cukup banyak. Namun itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi werewolf pembunuh. Atau yang memperebutkan sesuatu sampai berperang.

Biasa.

Namun itu bukan hal yang sepele, itu adalah hal fatal.

Chen memegang perutnya, gejolak aneh terasa diperut nya itu. Ingin sekali ia memuntah kan sesuatu. Namun itu semua ditahan dengan paksa.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seperti biasa, menyakitkan" jawab Chen dingin, keluar darah dari mulut nya sudah menyakitkan. Dan ingin sekali, Chen membalaskan hal yang ia rasakan kepada sang pelaku, Kyungsoo.

"Dan hal yang kau rasakan, jauh lebih menyakitkan yang dirasakan Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung" ujar Kyungsoo dingin, sudah disiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Bukan dengan kekuatan nya yang jarak jauh. Namun dengan badan nya, pertarungan jarak dekat.

Chen mengeryit, namun detik selanjutnya, ia tertawa keras, "Jadi, karena pasangan ceroboh itu? Ckckck… aku sungguh kasihan dengan hidup kalian, EX-K" balas Chen sinis.

"Gggrrr…" Kyungsoo menggeram, boleh saja mereka mengejek dirinya—walau sedikit tidak terima, namun, jika ada yang menghina kelompok yang sudah dianggap keluarganya sendiri, membuat Kyungsoo naik pitam.

DUAG

Kyungsoo berlari secepat cahaya, dan mendaratkan tendangan yang kuat ke pipi Chen.

BRUK

"Uuukkkhh!"

Darah kembali keluar dari diri Chen. Bahkan lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Kyungsoo benar-benar membantu darah keluar dari Chen dengan mudah. Tidak perlu tertahan diperut Chen sendiri.

Chen mengelap kasar bibir nya yang penuh darah, dia menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Dasar brengs—"

Belum selesai Chen menyelesaikan umpatan nya, sebuah es muncul untuk mengenai Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang tau akan ada serangan itu langsung menghindar. Walau pipi nya sedikit terkena serangan Xiu Min dan menyebabkan berdarah.

"DASAR KEPARAT! BERANI NYA KAU MENYAKITI CHENNIE!" teriakan Xiu Min membahana, raut mukanya sangat marah sekali. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah.

Chen menatap namjachingunya tidak percaya, bukankah Chen—bahkan member EX-M lain nya selalu melarang Xiu Min untuk mengikuti pertarungan, khawatir 'penyakit' nya kambuh lagi. Namun, jika melawan Baekhyun, itu diperbolehkan oleh Chen. Karena menurut mereka berdua, Baekhyun mudah dikalahkan.

"Xiu Minie—"

"DIAM CHENNIE! AKU AKAN BALASKAN DENDAM KEPADA KEPARAT ITU! KARENA SUDAH MEMBUATMU MENGELUARKAN DARAH!" potong Xiu Min keras, dia tidak akan tega jika melihat namjachingunya seperti itu.

Chen tertegun, juga takut, semua nya menyatu menjadi satu. Chen segera melirik Tao yang juga menatap takut kearah peperangan.

Chen seperti mengirimkan sinyal mata, '_Hentikan waktu Tao! Singkirkan Xiu Min hyung dari sini! Sebelum 'penyakit' nya datang kapan saja!_'

Tao yang mengerti akan sinyal itu langsung menghentikan waktu.

TIK

"Maafkan aku Xiu Min hyung, namun ini perintah Chen hyung" guman Tao, segera memindahkan Xiu Min ke markas. Itu lebih baik bukan? Dari pada Xiu Min mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Tao memindahkan Xiu Min ke markas dengan aman, ia segera kembali ke tempat bertarung, namun sebelum menghidupkan waktu kembali, dirinya melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah diam mematung karena penghentikan waktu.

"Apa aku membantu Chen hyung?" desis Tao, "namun sama saja aku menyakiti sahabat ku sendiri…"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menjetikkan jarinya untuk kembali menjalankan waktu.

TIK

Chen menghela nafas lega, melihat Xiu Min sudah tidak berada di sebelah nya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan mata nya.

"Kaget?" tanya Chen sinis, dia harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dan menuju markas untuk menenangkan namjachingu nya.

Kyungsoo sedikit menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah. Dia sudah mengetahui salah satu rahasia EX-M. Dan… sepertinya dia benar-benar harus bertarung dengan sahabat nya sendiri.

"Tao, ngg… apa kau bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri? Aku akan meninggalkan salah satu gagak ku di sini untuk memantau kalian" ujar Chen, dia sedikit gelisah.

Tao mengangguk pelan, dan datanglah gagak dengan mata emas, saat itu juga, Chen menghilang untuk mendatangi Xiu Min.

Tao menatap Kyungsoo sendu, jika Chen pergi, mereka bisa mengobrol dengan riang lagi. Namun ada gagak Chen yang memantau mereka. Entah mengapa Chen menyuruh gagak nya berada di antara tempat pertarungan Tao vs. Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo…" desis Tao, kembali mengeluarkan samurai nya.

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya. Lawan nya sudah pergi, dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua disini. Namun Kyungsoo tahu, gagak itu adalah mata Chen. Jika mata gagak itu melihat sesuatu objek, maka objek dan sekitar nya ada juga di penglihatan Chen. Dan hanya Chen dan diri nya yang mempunyai gagak seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku juga, Tao…" balas Kyungsoo berdesis, dia sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

DUAR

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

"Uuukkkhh"

Kris hampir terjatuh, namun bukan yang namanya Kris jika Kris menyerah begitu saja. Naga nya sudah hilang entah kenapa karena Kris tidak mau naga kesayangan nya menjadi korban. Sedangkan Suho? Dia hanya memiliki luka yang lebih sedikit dari Kris. Itupun karena ulah naga Kris. Jika Kris yang melawan nya, bisa dipastikan, Suho hanya memiliki luka lebam karena tinjuan Kris. Atau luka bakar karena dia terlalu teledor hingga api Kris mengenai kulit nya.

"Kau menyerah saja, Kris" ucap Suho dingin.

Kris mengelap darah yang saat ini selalu keluar dari mulut nya, "Tidak, sebelum membunuh mu, Suho" balas Kris dingin.

Suho menyeringai, "Kau selalu kalah dari ku, dan kau masih ngotot untuk membunuh ku? Dalam mimpi mu saja untuk membunuh ku, Kris" cibir Suho.

Kris menggeram, "Aku akan tetap membunuh mu, Suho!" gertak Kris.

Suho menggeleng lemah, seolah-olah kasihan melihat Kris yang seperti itu, "Aku sangat kasihan kepada dirimu, Kris. Kau yang menumbuhkan rasa benci ke EX-M, sedangkan kau tahu sendiri, mungkin saja di antara mereka ada yang berhubungan dengan EX-K" ucap Suho, sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan nya, karena bisa diketahui, dirinya lah yang berhubungan dengan sang Healer EX-M.

Kris berdecak, "Mana mungkin, jika itu terjadi, aku akan membunuh EX-K yang berani berhubungan dengan saudara-saudara ku!"

Suho sedikit tercekat, namun bisa dikendalikan, "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh satupun donsaeng-donsaeng ku, Kris" ucap Suho dingin, tangan nya terangkat dan air yang berada di sekitar nya juga ikut terangkat.

Kris menyeringai, ia tahu, sebagai leader, pasti punya rasa tanggung jawab yang besar. Namun…

"Namun, aku lebih ingin membunuh terlebih dahulu, sang leader EX-K" ucap Kris menantang. Di sekitar tubuh nya sudah ada api yang berkobar kuat dan panas.

Suho ikut menyeringai, "Sebelum itu, kau akan mati terlebih dahulu, Kris"

(ctt : _Rin Rin lewat bagian Kris-Suho karena Rin Rin agak nggak tega bikin nya ._. #apadah-_-_)

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

—_EX-M drom's ˡˡ:: ChenMin moment's ::ˡˡ (ctt : Rin Rin : XD piis saudara-saudara, Rin Rin nyelipin ChenMin XD v^-^v)_

Xiu Min menggeram kesal, dia dipindahkan oleh Tao, ia yakin itu, dan ini adalah perintah Chen. Dan Xiu Min berjanji, untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa hingga sekarat atau lebih membuat ia tenang, membuat Kyungsoo mati. Namun sekarat juga dia sudah cukup tenang. Dan sekarang, dirinya berada di depan dorm dengan ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"Awas kau Do Kyungsoo…" geram Xiu Min.

Kaki nya sudah siap untuk melompat, namun sebelum ia melompat, seseorang memeluk nya erat.

GRAP

"Jangan kemana-mana, Xiu Min hyung~"

Entah mengapa tubuh Xiu Min melemas, dia sudah sangat hapal suara dan… bau nya ini. bau werewolf yang sangat membuat nya mabuk.

"C—Chen… tap—tapi… D.O membuat mu—"

"Tidak perlu!" potong werewolf yang memeluk Xiu Min tegas, Chen.

"Wa—waeyo…?"

Chen melepas pelukan nya, meremas pundak Xiu Min kuat, matanya menatap tajam mata indah Xiu Min, "Aku tak mau melihat mu mati hyung! EX-M tidak ingin melihat mu mati!"

Xiu Min terdiam, matanya terasa panas. Ia tahu, dia memiliki penyakit yang jika gegabah atau apapun itu. Dia akan sekarat atau mati. Dan bahkan dia sering hampir mati karena penyakit nya itu. Penyakit yang tidak ada nama nya ini, dan hanya bersarang di tubuh nya.

"Hiks… mianhae Chennie…" ucap Xiu Min menyesal. Dia tidak mau merasakan kesakitan itu lagi.

Chen kembali memeluk nya, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Xiu Min pelan, untuk menenangkan nya.

"Sudah hyungie~ ayo kita masuk kedalam, akan kuceritakan gambaran pertarungan Tao dan D.O '_brengsek_' itu, nde?" saran Chen.

Xiu Min mengangguk pelan, sambil menyeka air matanya, ia dan Chen berjalan kedalam sambil Chen merangkul Xiu Min.

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

"Sudah agak baikan, hyung?" tanya Lay, tenaga nya cukup terkuras karena menyembuhkan luka yang parah milik Luhan.

Luhan menggangguk, walau masih sedikit merasa nyeri, namun ini sudah cukup baik.

"Tapi kau tetap harus menjaga stamina mu, Lay. Aku punya firasat jika Kris dan Tao akan mempunyai luka yang cukup parah" ucap Luhan, Lay hanya mengangguk.

"Kau kenapa, Lay?" tanya Luhan bingung, karena Lay terlihat gelisah dan kadang melihat ke arah selatan, yang ia ketahui sebagai tempat pertempurah Kris-Suho.

"Molla… aku hanya… khawatir—"

"Dengan Kris?" tebak Luhan, memincingkan matanya.

Lay tercekat, "An—ani… hanya khawatir saja…" lanjut Lay sambil menggaruk rambut nya yang tidak gatal.

Luhan sebenar nya masih curiga, namun mengetahui Lay selalu berbicara jujur, ia hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Ah… Lay, lebih baik kita kembali ke markas" ucap Luhan, mencoba berdiri walau badannya masih terasa lemas.

Lay mengangguk, dan membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Seperti nya Chen dan Xiu Min hyung sudah kembali, semoga Xiu Min hyung baik-baik saja" ujar Lay.

Luhan mengangguk, "Nde, semoga Xiu Min hyung baik-baik saja…"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Bagaimana keadaan nya, Sehun?" tanya Kai khawatir.

Sehun sedikit mendelik kearah Kai karena hyung hitam nya ini menanyakan hal sama selama dia sedang menenangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bisa diam Kai? Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi, walau ini hanya menenangkan saja dan hanya menyembuhkan sedikit luka saja, aku tetap harus berkonsentrasi!" ucap Sehun kesal.

Kai hanya tertawa renyah, namun tidak berapa lama kemudian dia memasang wajah lesu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun, menyadari keributan sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Aku khawatir jika Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun benar-benar mati…" ucap Kai pelan.

Sehun tertegun, walau detik selanjut nya ia menggeleng, "Mereka tidak akan mati!"

"Tap—"

"Perbuatan Chen dan Xiu Min sama seperti kau membuat Luhan sekarat, Kai! Jadi berhenti obsesi mu untuk membunuh Luhan! Kau bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan EX-M jika salah satu atau dua werewolf sekarat kan?!" potong Sehun.

Kai terperangah, namun menggeleng, "Luhan memang pantas mati, Sehun"

"Dan Chen dan Xiu Min juga beranggapan seperti itu, Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung pantas mati, jadi, apa yang bisa kau lontarkan lagi, Kim Jong In?" tanya Sehun tajam, cukup geram dengan obsesi aneh Kai.

Kai terdiam, sedikit bingung dengan alur pembicaraan Sehun, namun sedikit demi sedikit dia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Bu… bukan kah itu setim.. pal?" tanya Kai berdesis.

BRAK

Emosi Sehun benar-benar tidak stabil, nafas nya berderu keras, urat tangan nya terlihat, dan kuku-kuku nya memutih karena dia terlalu meremas tangan nya sendiri. Bahkan barang yang telah ia banting sudah tidak terbentuk lagi.

"Setimpal kata mu? Ya! Setimpal! Namun tetap saja menyakitkan Kim Jong In! jika Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung meninggal sekarang, apa itu bisa dikatakan setimpal?!" teriak Sehun.

Kai terdiam.

"Asal kau tahu Kim Jong In, Kris juga sama seperti mu, terobsesi untuk membunuh Suho hyung," ucap Sehun terengah-engah, "dan jika, Suho hyung sekarat atau mati, dan Luhan juga sama, sekarat atau mati, apa reaksi mu? Tetap saja peperangan konyol ini tidak akan ada habis nya"

Kai masih terdiam, menerka-nerka ucapan yang menurut nya emosi itu.

"Jadi, kau mau apa, Oh Sehoon?" tanya Kai, setelah jeda hening melanda maknae line ini.

"Hentikan obsesi mu, Kim Jong In!" jawab Sehun tegas.

Kai menyeringai, "Tak akan, sampai aku berhasil membunuh Luhan"

GGRRR

Geraman Sehun sekarang terdengar seperti geraman serigala, dan bisa dilihat, Sehun tengah berubah menjadi serigala.

Kai hanya menatap Sehun tajam, juga bingung, kenapa Sehun seperti sangat membela Luhan. Untung saja saat mereka bertengkar, kedua nya telah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Jika tidak, pasti mereka berdua sudah melerai.

"Apa maksud mu? Kenapa kau membela Luhan?" tanya Kai berdesis.

Sehun memincingkan matanya, benci, benci karena Kai terobsesi membunuh kekasih nya.

"Aku bosan dengan peperangan konyol ini, Kim Jong In. dan aku juga harus menghentikan obsesi gila mu sebelum ada yang mati" jawab Sehun.

Kai menyeringai, "Konyol? Kau bilang peperangan ini konyol? Peperangan ini hanya untuk menentukan siapa kubu terkuat, Oh Sehoon"

Sehun tertawa sinis, "Justru itu yang konyol, untuk apa menentukan kubu terkuat atau kubu terlemah? Bukan kah lebih bagus jika kita bersatu? Ck, pikiran kalian terlalu sem—"

"CUKUP!"

Seketika Sehun dan Kai terdiam dan memalingkan muka, tak ingin menatap lawan adu mulut tadi. Dan pelaku peleraian ini hanya bisa terengah-engah, tubuh nya masih lemah namun dipaksakan untuk berdiri dan berlari.

BRUK

"Baekhyun hyung!"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Keadaan hyung sudah stabil lagi, lain kali hyung jangan teledor, oke?" nasihat Lay, setelah menyembuhkan Xiu Min.

Xu Min mengangguk, "Nde, dan maafkan aku"

Luhan hanya mengelus rambut Xiu Min, dan melirik Chen yang tengah cemberut.

Luhan terkekeh, "Lay, seperti nya kita telah membuat namjachingu nya cemburu"

Lay menatap Chen, "Benar, kkk~~ kalau begitu kami akan menjauh dari Xiu MinMU, Chen~~"

Chen hanya memutar bola mata malas, sedangkan paras Xiu Min langsung memerah, malu dengan ucapan Lay dan Luhan.

"Jangan dengarkan Lay hyung dan Luhan hyung, Xiu Min hyung" ucap Chen sedikit kesal, Xiu Min mengangguk pelan.

Namun, gerakan tubuh Chen terhenti, matanya terbelak, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis nya. Lay, Luhan, dan Xiu Min yang menyadari keanehan itu sudah siap dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Waeyo, ChenChen?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Mw—mwoya…? Tao… kalah…?" tanya Chen pada dirinya sendiri.

Xiu Min yang tahu maksud nya, hanya membulatkan matanya, "Ba..baby Tao..? maknae kita…? Je—jeongmal…?" tanya Xiu Min.

Lay dan Luhan yang masih bingung hanya menatap pasangan itu bingung. Ada apa dengan Tao? Dan apa maksud nya 'kalah'?

"Chen, Xiu Min hyung, apa maksud nya? Tao kalah?" tanya Lay.

"Kita harus mendatangi tempat Tao melawan D.O! D.O berhasil menumbangkan Tao! Jangan sampai Tao sekarat!" teriak Chen. Ia sudah berdiri.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, jadi ini maksud nya? maka dari itu, Chen langsung khawatir.

"Aku dan Xiu Min hyung tetap disini" ucap Lay, Xiu Min menatap Lay tidak percaya.

"Mwoya? Aku tidak ikut?" tanya Xiu Min tidak terima.

Chen, Luhan, dan Lay menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak! Hyung tetap disini! Hyung masih dalam masa pemulihan!" jawab Chen tegas.

Xiu Min menundukkan kepalanya, mengerti, bahwa donsaeng-donsaengnya tidak ingin melihat nya tersiksa di kematian nya. namun Xiu Min tetap belum mati kan?

"Kita pergi, Luhan hyung!" ucap Chen, menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan mengangguk.

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

"Haah… haah…"

Kyungsoo terengah, dilirik nya gagak Chen. Sudah pergi, jadi dia bisa menolong Tao.

"Tao!"

Kyungsoo mendatangi Tao yang tengah terkulai lemas, karena akibat nya.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud melukai mu hingga hampir sekarat seperti ini! jika tidak ada gagak Chen! Aku tidak akan melakukan nya! Jeongmal Mianhae, TaoTao!" isak Kyungsoo, air matanya sudah keluar, memeluk Tao.

Tao tersenyum, dengan lemah ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, "Tak apa-apa… dengan begini, aku merasakan bagaimana sakit nya menuju sekarat, walau aku ingin merasakan sakit nya sekarat…" ucap Tao, sedikit terkekeh.

"Andwe! Andwe! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Cukup aku di antara kita yang pernah merasakan nya!" elak Kyungsoo, air matanya masih mengalir deras, sangat sedih melihat sahabat nya hampir sekarat akibat diri nya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo! Cepatlah kau pergi! Chen hyung dan Luhan hyung akan kemari!" ucap Tao, dengan ucapan lemah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Andwe! Andwe! Andwe!"

"Kyungsoo, kumohon… aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan ku!" ucap Tao tegas, walau dengan nada lemah.

Kyungsoo terdiam dalam isakan, masih bimbang, membiarkan Tao di hutan gelap dan sunyi ini? Tidak!

Namun, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Nde, jaga dirimu baik-baik TaoTao, aku akan merindukan mu" ucap Kyungsoo, memeluk Tao dan pergi.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo pergi, Chen dan Luhan datang ketempat Tao-Kyungsoo.

"TAO!" pekik Luhan, ia langsung mendatangi Tao dan memeluk nya.

Chen melihat sekeliling, sama dengan penglihatan gagak nya, keadaan ini sangat mengenaskan. Apalagi… donsaeng satu-satu nya ini tengah terkulai lemas dan terengah-engah. Masih tetap berusaha bernafas.

"Kita harus cepat membawa nya ke Lay!" ucap Luhan, yang sudah mengendong Tao. Tao yang digendong hanya menatap Luhan kasihan. Tubuh kecil nya membawa tubuh besar nya.

"Nde, kita harus bergerak cepat!" balas Chen, dan mereka berdua meloncat dan berlari cepat menuju markas EX-M yang sangat jauh dari EX-K.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Mwoya? Kalian bertengkar dan membuat Baekhyun hyung kembali sakit? Apa-apaan kalian ini? dan apa maksud kalian bertengkar di tengah werewolf-werewolf yang sakit, terutama hyung kalian, hah?" tanya Kyungsoo tajam. Pulang dari bertarung, sudah dipusing kan oleh ini dan itu.

Kai dan Sehun masih membuang muka, namun Sehun masih sedikit mengobati Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, dan lagi dia belum mengganti baju nya. Dan dia memprediksikan tidak ada penyerangan lagi sampai seminggu kedepan atau lebih. Karena bisa dilihat dari keadaan. Apalagi Kyungsoo sudah mempengirakan Kris akan sekarat dan jika tidak ditolong cepat akan mati.

"Kai-ie, Sehun, kalian harus cepat bermaafan, jika tidak, kalian tahu sendiri apa akibat nya. dan jangan ada yang menganggu ku, terutama kau, Kai-ie! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

Ketiga worewolf yang berada disana hanya mengangguk kaku.

Kyungsoo sedikit menggeram dan melangkah menuju kamar dirinya dan Kai.

BRAK

**ͼ**** Wolf Love ****ͽ**

BRUK

Kris terengah-engah. Ini sudah sampai batas nya. Bahkan darah yang mengalir itu keluar hampir dari semua sudut di tubuh nya.

Suho kini terduduk, sangat dan sangat menguras tenaga melawan Kris yang benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga nya untuk membunuh dirinya.

"Haah… haah…"

Engahan Kris terdengar, dan itu cukup membuat Suho kasihan, namun diluar dirinya harus menyeringai.

"Puas? Kris?" tanya Suho dingin, dibuatnya air untuk menopang tubuh nya untuk berdiri.

Kris tidak menjawab. Ah, sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi, Kris sekarat, dan jika tidak ditolong secepat nya akan mati. Benar, sudah lebih dari 5000 kali dia merasakan hal ini. Dan Suho hanya merasakan ini 50 kali.

Perbedaan yang sangat besar? Memang benar, jangan salahkan Kris yang terbawa nafsu nya sehingga membuat dia selalu teledor dan Suho yang sudah tahu rencana-rencana Kris.

TRAAK

Air yang dibekukan terdengar. Suho membuat nya dengan bentuk kerucut. Dan mengarahkan nya kearah Kris.

Suho menelan saliva nya. Ia berpikir ke depan. Tao, namjachingu Kris, akan menangis tersedu-sedu karena kematian namjachingu nya. Dan akan membuat Tao seperti mayat hidup. Lay, namjachingu nya. Lay pasti akan sangat kecewa pada dirinya, karena dirinya dan Lay sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun dari kubu EX-K maupun kubu EX-M mati.

Namun… EX-K sudah mempercayai dirinya… sebagai leader…

"…."

Dan inilah pilihan nya.

JLEB

**|TBC|**

CHAPTER 3 FINISH! \^o^/ **Jum'at, 7 Juni 2013. 07.45 PM (ctt : **_**biar tau Rin Rin selesai nya kapan '-')**_

Tanpa Rin Rin sadari, RIn Rin menulis cepat karena ide mengalir tiba-tiba di tengah UKK -_-

Eh, hari Jum'at (7 Juni) Rin Rin nulis nya, dan Senin (10 Juni) masih ada UKK '-' Selasa sampai Jum'at (11 – 14 Juni) nya lagi itu praktek. Dan 14 Juni sampai 15 Juni ada mabit -_- minggu depan nya lagi tepat nya hari Rabu tanggal 19 ada KarWis atau Karya Wisata -_- Betapa sibuk nya Rin RIn #tepatnya, Sok Sibuk -_-

Untuk 'Mianhae, Saranghae', harap tunggu sebentar, Rin Rin sedang kordinasikan kepada patner Rin Rin ^^

Ngomong-ngomong, Album XOXO dah keluarkan?

Rin Rin baru download sekarang karena keburu nya sekarang (_ _) Tapi, KEREN BANGET!

Lagu nya KEREN-KEREN! APALAGI YANG **DON'T GO**, **PETERPAN**, **HEART ATTACK**, DAN **BLACK PREAL**! KYAAA! O

Trus, yang minggu lalu, MV Wolf walau belum drama nya :3 ChenMin kece dong~~~ saking kece nya, Rin Rin hanya bisa nganga pas pertama kali nonton. Nggak _ngeh_ sama lagu nya. hanya bengong karena keren banget tarian dan ChenMin nya. :3 jadinya, Rin Rin belajar dance nya pas UKK, tapi baru reff nya, maunya sih semua nya, karena itu, pas UKK berlangsung, sambil nunggu waktu abis, tangan Rin Rin malah nari Wolf, dan GB dan BB lain nya -_-

Moga MV yang Drama ver. Nya cepet dirilis /.\

Oh ya, bagi yang nanya ini pertarungan nya sampai kapan, kayak nya sampai chapter depan pertarungan ini akan berakhir. Namun untuk FINAL nya, Rin Rin tidak bisa mempredisikan. Rin Rin juga bingung, kenapa saat pertama kali, kenapa langsung bertarung =.="a

Dan… seperti nya hanya ada ChenMin moment '-'a #barunyadar-_-# berdo'a lah semoga chapter depan ada SuLay moment dan HunHan moment. Terutama ChenMin moment(?). -/\- #Rin Rin di sembelih(?)#

**BALASAN REVIEW** ::

Vicky98Amalia : Ani… tapi itu karena KRIS! #di wushu Tao# Kalau nggak hebat acting, nggak bakal diminta main di FF ini ._. Moga-moga panjang~~ /.\ Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : ChenMin nggak ganas QAQ #apadah-_-# Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

Imeelia : Disini bagian Tao-Kyungsoo panjang XD Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

: Suho menang kok~~ :3 Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

Kopi Luwak : Di sini Tao dibikin… #sok misterius# toh dah tau jawaban nya -_- Ngerti2… antiklimaks itu Rin Rin ngerti… Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

Azura Lynn Gee : Silahkan dibayangkan #tepok2(?) #Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

URuRuBaek : Disini chap terakhir buat peperangan~~ :3 Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

Tania3424 : Ini dah lanjut, Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

love sehun : Ini dah lanjut :3 Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

PutriPootree : ChanBaek nggak kenapa2 kok… Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

ajib4ff : bahasa nya… =.="a Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

Riyoung Kim : Kan memperebutkan kekuasaan atau yang paling kuat XD Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

dian deer : Jangan nangis.. #kasihtisu(?)# Ntak apa2 kalo baru gabung… WELCOME ^^ Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

siscaMinstalove : KENAPA BANYAK YANG BILANG MY CHENMIN CHENMIN ITU NYEREMIN?! w(QAQw) #elus2dada# Tao sekarat noh XD Thanks for you review, review again please~~ #bbuing2#

**BALESAN END** ::

OKE! KARENA BASA-BASI NYA UDAH ADA DI ATAS BALASAN REVIEW, JADI RIN RIN LANGSUNG CABUT XD

BTW, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA! REVIEW PLEASE~~~ #bbuing2barengTao#


End file.
